


Flying High

by theyoungestone



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Airplane, Biadore, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestone/pseuds/theyoungestone
Summary: Bianca and Adore fly on an airplane together.Based off this prompt from tumblr: “You sat next to me on the airplane and fell asleep on my shoulder and I don’t want to move you cause you look so comfortable. Oh and you’re hot.”





	Flying High

They were flying coach and Danny was fine with it.Really, he was _fine with it._ Completely _fine._ He didn’t want to act like a spoiled drag star, but it really sucked going back to coach after flying first class for the past few tours.At least he had a window seat and could press his body against the cold plastic in hopes of catching a few z’s.And his seat partner was Roy, which instantly made everything better.

Roy sat next to him, headphones in, watching a movie he had downloaded to his iPad before the flight.They were flying from LA to NYC together for a week of meetings, work, interviews, filming, and day drag.It was going to be exhausting and Danny was trying to do everything he could to sleep and prepare for the hell week ahead of him.

A mere half hour into the flight, Danny had exhausted every sleeping position he knew.He tried reclining his seat, but that only made it worse.He pressed his body against the window, but his shoulder fell asleep.He tried resting his head on the tray table, but his back hurt after a few minutes.It was simply hopeless. 

Roy noticed Danny’s constant changing positions and pulled one earbud out. “Alright queen, what’s the issue?” Even in the dim airplane lighting, Danny could see Roy’s disapproving expression.

“I need to sleep but I can’t!” Danny whined and Roy rolled his eyes.

“Didn’t you bring sleeping pills?Have I taught you nothing?” Roy groaned.

“No, I ran out of them and forgot to get more,” Danny said, giving Roy puppy dog eyes that he knew he would fall for.

“Lord help me,” Roy dug through his backpack on the floor, ultimately handing Danny a big, purple pill. 

“Take this,” Roy demanded.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Danny joked, feeling the pill side down his throat.

“Now go the fuck to sleep, you’re distracting me,” Roy put his headphone back in and returned to whatever movie he was watching.Danny assumed it was probably very boring, given that his taste in movies differed drastically.

Danny laid his head back against the hard fake leather and closed his eyes.After a couple minutes, they felt heavier, and sleep was upon him.Roy looked over after Danny had stopped fidgeting and noticed he was asleep.He chuckled and returned to his movie.

A few moments later, Roy felt Danny’s head come to rest on his shoulder.He looked over, confused, but saw Danny’s mouth slightly agape.He was totally passed out.Roy, who couldn’t sleep on airplanes for the life of him, decided to just leave Danny there.It would do more harm than good to wake him or nudge him off.He actually looked kind of cute, with his long brown hair disheveled and eyes closed gently.

Five hours and two movies later, their plane came to land in New York.Danny awoke with a start, his head still resting on Roy’s shoulder. 

“Did we make it?” Danny asked in a daze.

Roy brushed Danny’s hair out of his face. “Yes we did sleeping beauty,” Roy said with a chuckle.

“Oh shit, have I been sleeping on you this whole time?” Danny sat up, coming to.

“Yeah but I didn’t mind.You were actually quiet, peaceful, and not annoying me for once so I just left you,” Roy chuckled.

“Thanks, for everything.You fucking always have my back,” Danny smiled, pulling out his phone and checking his notifications.

They deplaned together, picked up their luggage, and headed to their hotel.They were in for one long week and Danny was glad he got to sleep a little, even if it was up against Roy’s shoulder the entire time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This is short and sweet, but I had fun writing it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> -G


End file.
